Eres mi ¡NIÑERO!
by Edwinedx
Summary: Querido Natsu: Veras mi hija Lucy, me imagino que no la recuerdas, de la que eras amiga cuando tenías siete años y venias a mi casa, tú eras mayor que ella, cuando vivías en Denish. Ya que vives solo en Meria, con todo gusto te aceptare en mi casa después de todo hace años que no te veo. Te mencione lo de aceptarte en mi casa porque... ¡CUIDA A MI HIJA DRAGNEEL! ATTE: Layla H.
1. El viaje en tren mas corto de mi ¡¡&¡

_Comenta si no hay autoestima alta y sin auto estima alta no hay capítulos semanales_

 **Capítulo 1**

Querido Natsu:

Veras mi hija Lucy, me imagino que no la recuerdas, de la que eras amiga cuando tenías siete años y venias a mi casa, tú eras mayor que ella, cuando vivías en Denish. Cumplió dieciocho años hace poco y quería que la visitaras, ya que vives solo en Meria, con todo gusto te aceptare en mi casa después de todo hace años que no te veo. También te pediré que la cuides por unas dos semanas aproximadamente por la gira de mi libro en Era. Ella ha cambiado demasiado, quisiera recordarte que ella era tímida y responsable, ahora talvez se diría Irresponsable indecisa o también tiene gustos no se mmm… es como lo llaman ustedes los jóvenes Friki pero eso solo en casa, talvez sea más complicada de explicar, en la escuela es alocada y siempre va a fiestas pero solo en casa se comporta como una persona normal o mejor expresado como realmente es. En fin para lo que te mando esta carta es para que seas… Su niñero por unas semanas ya sabes que no vaya a fiestas tan atolondradas, cutres, o con chicos que tengan mala pinta. En resumen de todo ella es prácticamente una niña y no confió en ella así que CUIDALA ¡DRAGNEELL!.

-¡QUE!-Grite para todo el edificio de Sabertooth despertando a mi novia, Hisui Fiore, que estaba a mi lado acurrucada, saliendo del shock arrugue el papel y lo tiro con efectividad hacia el bote de basura en el cual mi mascota azul, muy común, Happy salió los pocos segundos salió con él trozo de papel entre sus colmillos.

-¿Que tiene Happy?-Mi hermosa mascota que tenía intenciones maliciosas se acercó a ella entregándole el papel, ella lo desdoblo y por alguna razón, que no entendí, ella lloro. Tras consolarla por unos minutos ella me vio con esos ojos verdosos, que enamorarían a cualquiera, y me empezó a hablar sin concebir palabra descifrable.

-Debes ir Dragneel-me dijo hablando en bajo, empezó a reprocharme por varios minutos… y otros quince más. En algún punto de todo este reproche perdí la concentración en ella para darme cuenta que estábamos en un ambiente un poco raro… para mí, yo solo con un bóxer y ella con una de mis camisas que se quedó después de una **"Noche Agitada"** … Un momento creo que ya va a terminar, Vamos Natsu concéntrate… no en eso.

-Entonces Dragneel me entendiste un amigo de la infancia es lo mejor que tu puede pasar…-Es lo único que entendí y aunque siguió hablando seguí notando su ropa y la mía tirada por toda la habitación junto con algunos pescados de Happy que saco de la refrigeradora, que estaba abierta, un momento creo que ya va a terminar.

-Dragneel tienes que ir allá bien sabes que no puedo porque este semestre en la universidad no puedo faltar-Aquí tienes todo-Me entrego mi maleta llena junto con Happy encerrado, Pobre pero se lo tenía merecido no quiero que Layla me regañe cada vez por andar desnudo o se burle de cabello rosado, aunque ella no va a estar y necesito despejar mi mente para el examen parcial de psicología medieval. Con un gran empujón me lanzo hacia la ducha y mágicamente ella saco los boletos de tren hacia Denish.

Y ahora me encuentro en un tren a tres horas de distancia de mi destino… Denish donde estudie en mi Maravilloso " _Fairy tail_ ".

 **Haci inicio...**

Y mágicamente ya estaba en el tren media hora después de que me enviaron la carta, todo por mi queridísima y en ocasiones loca novia Hisui, al menos el que le entrego la carta esta encerradito a mi lado, aunque me da penita verlo tan quieto normalmente me roba la comida, control remoto y en más de una ocasión se vuelve mi cómplice desconectando los enchufes de luz para tener una **"Tarde Agitada"** con mi novia heredera Fiore INC. Que irónicamente está asociada a la compañía que me dejo mi padre y yo sin saberlo hasta que ella me lo contó una semana antes.

Me toco el hombro un… maleante, piercing en la cara y una cabellera larga pero frondosa… muy bien pensado Natsu, ahora te está mirando feo… aparta la vista para no parecer intimidado, viéndolo a la cara… pero lo no quería ver joder, da más desasosiego.

-Me puedo sentar a tu lado-Me dijo con voz de inframundo… pero asombrosamente perdí todo el temor que me dio hace un momento, porque un lindo gatito negro encerrado como mi mascotita azul. No obstante a esperar mi respuesta él se sentó, así por así que tipo, no lo perdí de vista en cinco minutos hasta que… UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE FACEBOOK… ósea que hay WI-FI. Creo que hice algo raro porque me está viendo raro y pensando en cosas raras su gato tiene orejas de oso, tiene su toque rudo pero es genial.

-Es gato genial… le puedo sacar una foto-le pregunto tercamente pero como no me contestaba, prácticamente le roge y por siete minutos fingiendo desesperación al fin me dejo el maleante.

-Maleante como se llama tu gato-le pregunte con sutileza mientras revisaba la notificación, mi novia estaba jugando Flappy Bird y me mando una captura de pantalla de una puntuación… más alta que la mía joder, interesante expresión Joder en Europa significa algo como ¡Buah! No específicamente en Europa ya que cada persona lo utiliza en diferente ambiente para dar un significado diferente… Hisui tiene razón me distraigo mucho pensando en otras cosas.

-Salamander te quedaste en shock por tres minutos ya me estabas preocupando-Levante una ceja en señal de confusión y por mi increíble sentido… no sé pero soy increíble. La gracia que salió de la jaula de Happy forma un dragón sobre la tela del asiento.

-Es cierto tiene una forma de un dragón-Y fue su turno de levantar su ceja, que era una línea de piercing en lugar del cabello de su ceja, y como si fuéramos psíquicos ambos vimos a nuestros gatos.

-Es azul-Me dijo con naturalidad, será que encontré a un maleante que piense… igual a mí.

-Tiene una cicatriz lindo-Señale a su gato con naturalidad.

-Y por cierto se llama Lily-No sé qué hacer si reír, burlarme, ver su marca de FAIRY TAIL… Mi amada kínder y primaria en Denish donde todos tenemos la misma marca y recuerdo bien la de Lucy en su mano derecha.

-Eres de FAIRY TAIL-Me exalte a tal idea y sin vergüenza me quite la camisa quedando en camiseta negra para señalar mi marca en el hombro.

Estamos desde hace cinco minutos y no me había dado cuenta de eso, Hisui dice [ **No puedes estar sin mí un día** ] y aun así me mando hacia otra ciudad por dos semanas pero aun así la amo.

-Se llama Happy y lo se salamander es por la gracia de Happy ¿no?-Él se exalto de una manera en la que hizo una mueca que te… mejor no termino. Creo que hasta Happy se rio de él.

-Y vienes solo compañero Maleante-El de pronto agacho la cabeza con tristeza, y sus lágrimas chocaban con el piso, y cuando trate de levantarme para tratar de consolarlo no eran lagrimas era… SUDOR.

Un presentimiento [ **TAN TAN TAN** ]

-Maleante pensé que era mi hermano de otra madre pero… con ese sudor me perdiste, sabes odio el sudor-Grandes pasos se oyeron seguidos de un gran azote de puertas. Se escuchaban sonidos como [¡ **Ah**!] o [¡ **What**!] o en casos extremos [¡ **OMG**!] okey no pero se exaltaron.

-GAJEEL-Grito un de esas voces del limbo, una pequeña peli azul con un vestido naranja y tacones negros, mmm… sexy a su manera.

-Sálvame Salamander-se arrastró hasta mi asiento y como buen amigo, creo, le coloque baba en su boca y le puse en pose de _dormido hace horas,_ con una rapidez empecé a limpiar con periódico el grato regalo de Happy en el asiento.

-Hola él está dormido-Ella se acercó con desconfianza y al mero estilo de un sabueso, aún sigue viéndose sexy, lo empezó a escanear… oler mejor dicho. Al no tener señales declino la idea de seguir y lo coloco en el asiento de adelante, en el espacio que quedo a mi lado ella se sentó, no sin antes hace un ademan que entendí para que se sentase.

-Soy Levy y yo soy… vienes a la reunión de Fairy tail-Y como nuevamente no me di cuenta a mi alrededor estaba en camiseta, con prisa me coloque la camisa rápido.

-Soy Natsu y no sabía-Ella con un [ **ohh** ] me interrumpió y sin dejar de verme saco a Lily para acariciarlo y asintió para que yo prosiguiese.

-Vine a ver a una amiga que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo-Ella seguía acariciando y mientras acariciaba a Lily parecía… escanearme pero si su novio está enfrente.

-Levy te puedo llamar ¿verdad?-Ella asintió ya que algunas personas no les gusta que les llamen por su nombre-Tu novio está enfrente dormido pero está enfrente no me comas con la mirada-Ella al parecer se sonrojo y abrazo fuertemente a Lily escondiendo su rostro en su pelaje.

-Pero si mi novia me grita así cuando la pierdo así que pensé que les había pasado lo mismo-Continua sonrojándose, hasta se volvió divertido, hasta que Lily maulló ella dejo de hacerlo.

-No… no… y no somos novios-Dijo ella nerviosamente volteando a todos lados.

-Entonces Natsu para que vienes-Me pregunto cambiando de tema, ya me estaba divirtiendo molestándola, y continuo acariciando a Lily en las orejas.

-Como te dije vine por mi amiga Lucy Heartpfilia-Ella rápidamente volteo a verme y a sus ojos marrones claros me hipnotizaron hasta que ella rompió eso sacando su celular para mostrarme una foto de… Lucy.

-Si Natsu ella es mi mejor amiga-Me dijo mostrando varios fotos de ellas juntas y no falta decir que se volvió un poco… más sexy, por tanto la última vez que la vi tenía cinco años y yo siete.

-Si… si… si un momento creo que ya te recuerdo Natsu-Colocando su dude en su mentón y cerrando los ojos, talvez me recuerdo por mis grandes hazañas mojar a la maestra Mavis, Escupiendo café por la sorpresa de Makarov en su cumpleaños, meterle la escoba en el lugar donde no da el sol a Max o retar a Erza mi mayor hazaña.

-Tu tocaste a la maestra Oba Babasama en las tetas en la primera excursión que tuvimos juntos como clase de primaria en Fairy tail ¿verdad?-Sonreí con naturalidad, mientras me ahogaba a mí mismo por el estúpido reto de Gray además que va a saber un niño de siete años sobre eso.

-Sí creo que sí y no recuerdas cuando rete a Erza-Ella tomo otra vez esa pose.

-Cuando te dejo colgado en la estatua de Mavis donde esta apuntado al cielo-Que que la mejor decisión es no decir nada de ello, y en qué tema cambiar para olvidar lo oscuro de ese día **[Erza ¡Buah!].**

-Tú eras la que estaba en primer lugar no y me pedias que te ayudara con tus libros en las tardes-Ella entrecerró los ojos, en tan tardado recordar un aun chico de cabello rosa.

-Si ósea que tú eres mí… Hermano Mayor-Es mi momento de entrecerrar los ojos y la analice con más libros y era mi autoproclamada Hermana Menor.

-Ósea que tú eres mi pequeña Levy-Sin perder tiempo nos abrazamos recordando viejos tiempos, ya que siempre me quedaba porque mi padre salía tarde de la empresa y su padre era su ejecutivo principal trabajando en el mismo horario.

-Mmmm…-Escuchamos a la vez ambos volteamos y vimos como el recién levantado Gajeel me miraba furioso y el temor regreso, como cuando lo vi por primera vez.

-No estabas dormido Cejas de metal-Aun abrazados ella rio cerca de mi cuello y me hizo cosquillas y sin evitarlo empecé a reír mientras ella me hacía cosquillas con su nariz.

-MMM…-Escuchamos y sin dejar de abrazarnos nos volteamos a ver, sin previo aviso él se sentó en medio de nosotros, separándonos. Incluso tuve que sacar a Happy para que el ingresara entre nosotros.

Y por alguna razón todos se tensaron y los pasos pararon en nuestros asientos y como si de una película de terror se tratase nosotros tres volteamos, para ver hacia Erza Scarlet. Me recuerda que hace poco vi "La cumbre Escarlata" me gusto el tema de los fantasmas, concéntrate Natsu enfrente tuya está el temor rojo. Se escuchó un **[Kyaaaa]** de parte de Gajeel… jajaja.

-Hola Erza escuchaste a Gajeel gritar- Aun en carcajadas con Levy de cómplice para molestar a Gajeel y a los pocos minutos Erza se nos unió, él volteo molesto y me senté a lado de Erza, que se sentó en el lado que estaba desocupado delante de donde estaba mi hermanita y el maleante, no sin antes lanzar a Levy sobre Gajeel así todos volvimos a ser un agradable grupo que llamo la atención de… No recuerdo su nombre pero tiene un barril de cerveza en brazos.

-No pueden dejar de reír puhhh… ya se me acabo el Sake y ustedes jodiendo con sus risas-Al unísono todos la escaneamos con la mirada, cabello castaño, sexy, una barril cambiándolo con una botella de manzana´wind y con siete años… cabello castaño y sexy es, la hija del maestro acosador de Gildarts.

-Cana eres tu… y como está el acosador de tu padre-le comente con sutileza, aunque no sé porque Erza me golpeo no he hecho nada.

-Hermano eres muy despistado-Escuche decir a Levy mi hermanita, Erza quien estaba a mi lado vio la foto de pantalla que tengo de mi novia, Mi sexy novia Hisui.

-Natsu ¿No? Te he visto en unas revistas creo-Como no soy egoísta, ni egocéntrico, les mostré unas de las revistas en las que he salido por mi amigo Jasón que trabaja en varias revistas como reportero, es muy codiciado por su relaciones profesionales con varias modelos.

-Entonces como ha estado Lucy, Levy-Pregunte por preocupación, después de todos somos amigos **[De la infancia que nunca se deben dejar atrás** ] como me decía Hisui cada segundo antes de prácticamente antes de echarme del departamento. Ignoraron mi pregunta sin descaro alguno [ **Mis mejores amigos** ].

-Bueno siempre me han dicho que soy bien parecido-Y con plena actitud les presumí la revista que siempre traigo por si alguien me reconoce, es casi imposible pero sucede a menudo, con mi Ex-novia Jenny.

-Salamander eres un suertudo y con ese trac…-Gajeel a punto de terminar la oración miro a su lado donde estaba Levy y como si fuera un perrito asustado se tratara creo un leve accidente, arrojo la botella de cerveza que traía Cana que por no dejar de beber por un reto, que nadie le había propuesto, beberse la botella en menos de un minuto, claro aunque todos la ignoramos [ **Somos los mejores amigos seguro** ]. En fin le cayó en la parte superior, que solo era una blusa muy corta, en fin mientras ignoramos el hecho de como Gajeel está siendo golpeado por Levy por unos… cuatro o cinco minutos se me ocurrió una idea…

-Competencia de ¡FLAPPY BIRD! Quien se apunta-Saque mi teléfono y como si fuéramos unos niños regañados nos quedamos en silencio por dos horas hasta que mágicamente Gajeel, que se había despojado de la ropa para atemorizar a Levy [ **Y a mí me dicen desnudita** ], grito como si de un partido mundial se tratase.

-Gane Hijos de su…-La anti-groserías Erza ataco de nuevo… y esta vez la victima fue alguien muy codiciado ósea yo.

-Un momento Natsu creo que en el tiempo en el que les gane a todos después de media hora y después me instalé el Candy crush-Y todos nos volteamos hacia nuestros teléfonos y las tres horas de viaje ya habían pasado.

Una de las chicas de se habían mantenido ajena a la situación se situó delante de nosotros, tenía un vestido rosa desvinculada con lentes oscuros verdes y un sombrero de Chaplin se despojó de lo último mencionado dejando ver a mi… NOVIA.

-¡HISUI!-Me lance a sus brazos y como si no hubiera nadie a nuestro alrededor nos dimos un beso simple pero significativo.

-Creí que no podías venir-Ella me mostro la dirección y entendí que rento un apartamento.

-Levy-menciono Lucy con un aparente dibujo de un dragón rosa, muy común, y un rubio… STING pero no estaba de viaje con su padre por la empresa.

-Lucy-menciono Levy desencantada al verla junta a Sting.

-Princeso-dijo ella tratando de no verme mientras lo pronunciaba y yo tratando de no sentirme herido como cualquier persona normal, le lance una mirada intimidatoria al rubio al lado de ella nahhh [ **AMO A LOS RUBIOS Como todo el mundo** ].

-LA MODELO HISUI FIORE-Dijo el rubio recién intimidado, comiéndosela con la mirada, me acerque a ella y la escondí atrás mío.

-¡ES MI NOVIA RUBIO!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas y como si fuera Cerverus todos quedaron intimidados, excepciones como Erza, pero después de todo Erza es Erza [ **Que lógico** ]


	2. La llegada a Denish celos, piscina y

-Espera es el pervertido que ve mama en la computadora en sus **"Tardes Arduas"-** Menciono la rubia como si fuera algo común, es obvio, se le dicen " **Tardes Agitadas** " no Tardes arduas aunque es una dama puede llamarlo de otra forma, en estos minutos que hemos estado hablando aquí en la estación el estúpido de Sting ha sostenido la mano de Lucy… pero si ese Idiota tiene novia y ¡COMO NO! si es mi segunda autoproclamada hermana Yukino.

-Sting puedo hablar un momento contigo-El asintió con claro nerviosismo y con la tierna mirada que le di a mi novia antes de arrastrar a Sting hasta el la puerta de salida del tren.

-Ahora dime si mi hermanita Yukino sabe algo de esta antes de que… me arrepienta de algo-lo último mencionado con total frialdad e indiferencia. Happy maullaba con tenebrosidad desde el lugar a lado del asiento de mi novia, sin el decir palabra lo tome desde los hombros. Aun el sin decir nada en sus ojos impregnados de nerviosismo, culpabilidad lo tome desde su camisa sin desviar la vista al solo ver mi mirada que el trataba negarla. Con un ademan llame a Hisui a mi lado y en un susurro el dije [ **Compra un boleto hacia Meria por favor** ] en pocos minutos ella me los entrego. Todos mis amigos me negaban con gestos que me detuviera, un momento pensé en hacerlo, pero mi hermanita Levy me sonrió dándome la seguridad para proseguir con mi cometido.

-Levy hermanita ven un momento-Ella sin miedo vino hacia mí y con seguridad me abrazo y me susurro [ **Gracias Hermano** ] me mostro capturas de pantalla en bajo de fotos de Yukino con él en varias situaciones cariñosas, como es mi hermanita peliblanca Sabertooth de cariñosa y timida, sabía que engañaba a Lucy y no lo permitiria.

-Hermanita me lo hubieras mencionado antes después de todo soy su niñero-le dije aun en abrazos, Gajeel mostraba claro enojo, la tome de la mano y me acerque a Hisui.

-Cariño te presento a mi autoproclamada hermanita-Ella renegó y aun tomado de la mano con ella la coloque en medio de nosotros y con mi otra mano atraje a Hisui para formar un abrazo, Levy quedo sofocándose entre el busto de mi Novia.

-Cariño y peli roja es la que te conté antes de que heredada la empresa de mi padre-Levy no quitaba su mano de mi costado, curiosamente haciendo reír a Hisui.

-La que tenías en un pedestal pidiendo nunca encontrarla de nuevo-Asentí sin pensar, mala decisión, llame la atención de Gajeel que comenzó a reír acompañado de una Cana semi borracha.

-Natsu sé que soy atractiva pero para tenerme en un pedestal… además tienes una linda novia-Aclaro antes de caer sonrojada.

-Bueno Maleante, Cana, Erza y Levy tengo que ir a cumplir mi deber nos vemos-Todos se fueron y me di cuenta que Lucy ni en cuenta con lo sucedido, parece que ha estado con su teléfono jugando algo todo este tiempo, Aunque Levy regreso y me entrego unas llaves.

-Veras Natsu yo vivo al lado y me haces favor de dejarme y la Señorita Layla me las entrego para que te quedaras con su auto y pudieras transportarte-Una Limosina vino a traer a Hisui y nos despedimos dándonos un leve beso.

-Entonces vamos hermanita y tu Luce también-Note que en el asiento donde estaba jugando había una nota que ponía [ **Regreso a las once** ] pude notar que estaba por subirse a un Taxi y con mi gran agilidad, al correr tres metros hacia ella, la tomo de la mano y la atraje hacia un auto blanco que respondió a las llaves y donde mi hermanita ya estaba acoplada.

-Ahora vamos y Lucy no hagas eso-Ella suspiro y en todo el viaje de tres horas ella no mencionaba nada y solo se mandaban mensajes entre ella y Levy… Otras tres horas ¡Buah!

-Lucy quieres algo de la tienda o falta algo en casa-ella no me ponía atención así que golpee levemente su frente para llamar su atención.

-Dragoncito siii quiero un **$% &!** Jugo de manzana-Levy grito antes de preguntarle [ **Coca Cola** ] al salir a comprar pude ver que ella salió del mundillo de su teléfono y volteo a hablar con Levy con total naturalidad, sin ver el teléfono.

-Está bien hermanita, Luce-Antes siempre nos anunciábamos con apodos como Dragoncito o Princeso, claro ella a mí pero yo tampoco me resignaba a ser su broma le decía Lucy, _"Princesa ""Estrella"_ claro al menos recuerda el apodo que me gustaba… y le encaba que le dijera _Luce se sonrojaba cada vez que la llamaba así_.

Tome una Coca cola para mi hermanita, un jugo de Manzana para Luce y para mí una bebida de Uva, aunque no me lo habían pedido compre unas botanas empaquetadas junco con varios Nachos y mini pizzas, al pagar me dirigí hacia el auto donde estaban unos chicos, uno rubio y otro pelinegro, con cautela me acerque a ellos.

-Entonces porque están solas… acoso esperan a sus padres o están descansando ¿Quieren compañía?-Los tome de los hombros y uno de ellos acerco mi puño a mi rostro, otro que soltó mi agarre intento golpearme, me tense y los intimide con la mirada y me quite la camisa, les mostré mi tatuaje de Tartaros en mi costado. Inmediatamente ellos se dilataron y con un fuerte sonido en la tienda los estampe contra la tierra del camino.

-¿Están bien?-Pregunte con notable frustración, demostrando mi clara ansiedad por su seguridad, note como Lucy hacia una mueca de gratitud forzada y prosiguió asintiendo con los ojos cerrados.

-Gracias Dragoncito-Asentí confuso, Dragoncito suena muy cariñoso, por impulso acaricie su cabeza.

-Está bien Lucy no tenías que forzarte a agradecerme-Ella se sonrojo levemente, ágilmente se reincorporo hacia su lugar, saco su teléfono y empezó a jugar Geometry Dash, era muy buena no falta decir.

-Me faltó decirles algo-Gire a verlas pero ninguna me puso atención y les quite los teléfonos al verme molestas.

-Seré su maestro de Actuación y el deportes-Lucy con claro enojo me quito su teléfono coloco sus brazos cruzados esperando una explicación.

-Conozco al viejo Makarov y me pidió ese favor mientras su maestro disfruta sus vacaciones-Mire un poco alejada a Luce desde el retrovisor y en este momento puedo ver como sus ojos se humedecían, Levy se mantuvo alejada el resto del viaje, ya habían pasado las horas de viaje a Denish y nada había cambiada el mismo parque a lado de la casa de Lucy, la misma Casa donde crecí sin ningún cambio… y en Venta [ **Nota mental de eso** ] todo hermoso… La misma Layla sexy como siempre… ¡UN MOMENTO LAYLA!

-Layla-Tras decir eso baje del auto me dirige con lentitud y al estar a milímetros de ella la tome entre brazos, la cargue al estilo princesa y me dirigí a la piscina dentro de su casa y con mi mirada maliciosa ella entendió.

-NATSU DRAGNEEL ¡NO TE ATREVAS!-Pero como pase desapercibido su comentario la lance pero ella me tomo de los hombros y me llevo con ella, como niños jugamos ante las miradas de Luce y Levy.

-Hace tiempo que no te veo Layla-Ella formó un lindo puchero en su rostro y la abrace, me recuerda tanto a como era Lucy antes de que me haya ido, escuche como Lucy aclaraba su garganta.

-Mama ya te vas a despedir o llamo a Papa-El mencionado salió detrás de la puerta del jardín y al verme así se acercó a mí y a Layla nos tendió la mano, pero mire a Layla con disimulo, ambos lo atrajimos hacia adentro de la piscina.

-Nunca cambias Dragneel siempre terminas así con Layla-Reí ante su comentario y me Salí del agua, nuevamente con intenciones maliciosas, tome a Levy…

-Espera Hermanito-Dijo ella sacando su teléfono-Toma Lucy guárdamelo-al terminar la frase la cargue como saco de papas y me lance al agua junto con ella, todos nos empezamos a lanzar agua a modo de juego en equipos, Mi hermana y yo contra Layla y Jude.

Pero algo me hacía falta… _Luce_

-Lucy ven o te traigo-Ella renegó exponiendo claro enojo-Luce ven-Ella blasfemo y se adentró así todo se calmó dentro del agua, pero los detuve antes de que salieran y me quede en bóxer apegados.

Entre y cuando ella estuvo a punto de sentarse sin permiso le quite el teléfono y sus audífonos. La cargue al estilo princesa al estar tan cerca pude sentir su calor, algo que en mi hace doce años no reacciona talvez ella lo sienta como lo expreso hace trece años… Ya deja de pensar en eso solo fue un beso [ **Mi primer beso** ] además tienes a Hisui.

-Lucy recuerdas cuando jugábamos en la piscina inflable-Ella abrazo mi pecho sin blasfemar ni renegar-Ven vamos princesa-saltamos juntos y me abrazo por el costado y yo la acerque a mi pecho, bese su frente, todos nos veían confundidos a excepción de Layla que se veía entusiasmada al notar el sonrojo de Lucy se separó de inmediato y se fue a jugar con su padre.

 _-_ Vamos Hermanita-le hice cosquillas y note que estaba en la parte más alejada de donde se encontraba la profundidad, me acerque con ella y la abrace para susurrarle [ **Te ayudo** ] y ella me susurro [ **No te preocupes no soy buena nadando por eso estoy aquí** ] y al final le mencione [ **Te Cargare todo el tiempo hasta que salgamos… no te preocupes** ** _Te Protegeré_** ] ella asintió la tome de las caderas y me tomo de los hombros.

Tocaron levemente mi espalda y al voltear vi a Luce… _Sonrojada y Nerviosa una imagen perfecta_.

-Natsu yo tampoco soy buena nadando-Ella con nerviosidad hablaba al voltear a ver a Levy ella asintió y siguió jugando con Layla y Jude desde lejos.

-Entonces ven Princesa-La abrace y la lleve al centro, al final pude ver una sonrisa de ella desde que regrese, jugaba con su padre y me usaba a mí de escudo.

Note que podía flotar y nadar perfectamente cuando nos lanzamos pero… Extraño estos momentos con ella, como cuando Éramos niños, y jugamos en la piscina con flotadores.

-Se ven tan lindos-dijo Layla irradiando felicidad-Mejor que ese novio tuvo Lucy…

 _Comenta si no hay autoestima alta y sin auto estima alta no hay capítulos semanales_


	3. Algo en mi pecho(POV LUCY)

_Comenta si no hay autoestima alta y sin auto estima alta no hay capítulos semanales_

-¿Mama porque siempre andas criticando a Gray?-Natsu me mira muy cerca de mi rostro, un poco confuso ante mi nombrado novio, me levanta y me deja en la orilla. Vamos Lucy es el abrazo que reprimiste cuando lo viste con una mísera excusa de que no sé nadar … si solo un abrazo para compensar en que no le di cuando lo vi después de trece años, después de confesármele, que tipo se va después de que libero mi alma del peso de enamorarme de mi mejor amigo. Acaso olvidaste que estabas enojada con El Lucy… si ya me dejo de abrazar porque me siento así .Y ¡AHORA PORQUE ABRAZA A LEVY! Ya paso mucho desde Natsu hecho a Sting a quien sabe dónde no sé por qué no se despega de ella.

Genial ahora esta acaramelado con mi madre… ¡Y AHORA QUE LE IMPIDE ABRAZARME! Jajaja… al menos mi padre lo alejara. Todo mejora ¡AHORA CON LAS DOS! Cálmate Lucy solo se vieron después de mucho tiempo es obvio que tengan pequeñas muestras de cariño… Y donde quedo yo en todo esto. Joder si yo soy la quien debería cuidar y no estar de chicle con Levy ni mucho menos con mi madre.

-Natsu ya deja a Layla-Jajaja mi padre entra en acción. Abrazándolo ni siquiera a mí me abraza ¡NO! Deja eso Lucy, es tu padre deja esas ideas locas, ni me besa la frente de esa manera ¡Vamos! Lucy deja esas ideas raras y actúa sacando a ese idiota de tu amada piscina.

-Luce que tienes-Sin darme cuenta cuando se me acerco. El me miro de una manera que no podía describir, de angustia, de confusión no sé cómo decirlo. Se me acerco al estar a pocos centímetros de mi rostro con su mano derecha tomo mi mejilla, la acaricia, se lame el dedo y lo restriega contra mi mejilla… se va sin decir más. Deja tu modo romántico Lucy solo te limpio un mancha, de algo no vi que me quito solo lo mire a sus ojos jade y su cuerpo bien formado mostrando una cantidad perfecta de piel… en bóxer ¿Cómo sería despertarme con él y verlo así a mi lado? ¡LUCY! ya deja tus pensamientos impuros y aléjalo de tu mejor amiga, claro para cuidarla de que no le haga daño, y para que sienta que estoy enojada con el… porque el idiota no se ha dado cuenta.

-Natsu deja de tocarme-Grito y el mencionado a tres metros de mí. Se acerca y me tomo en brazos y se me acerco hacia mis labios, sin dejar de verme con esos sensuales ojos jade.

-No quiero Lucy además hace rato hiciste una mueca tierna… así que hazlo de nuevo-El me tomo de la mano y me atrajo hacia su pecho, apretándome contra él, de nuevo chupo el dedo índice y se acercó hacia mi rostro, me soltó y me tomo el rostro con su mano derecha con la izquierda me acaricio la mejilla.

-Lucy, Lucy… ¡LUCY!-Grito Levy sonrojada tomando a Natsu de la mano y obligándolo a colocarse la ropa que estaba regada, ella me advirtió con la mirada que me alejara [ **Ni que fuera mi madre** ] que por lo visto hoy está muy risueña Levy con un ademan y con los movimientos de sus labios descifre [ **Hablemos mañana de esto** ] asentí y cuando se fue, el resto de la tarde vimos una película que Natsu trajo de Denish era [ **Votos de amor** ] me encanto y eso que no me gusta ser tan melosa con alguien pero me encanto la historia.

A la mañana siguiente…

-Bueno Bebe hazle caso a Natsu en todo y tu…-En la charla que le dio mi padre a ambos durante más de cuarenta y cinco minutos dejo claro que Natsu no debe dejarme salir, ni nadar después de las seis, ni traer chicos [ **Solo porque tres de mis novios rompieron jarrones Japoneses Valiosos ¡SOLO POR ESO!** ] Y por último no hacer fiestas, aunque las tertulias valen ¿No? Solo podre ver anime en estas dos semanas si no me quitaran los pases para la convención de Anime Gore, tampoco es que deteste ver anime.

-Mi Ex-novia Jenny tiene un evento en Blue Pegasus me invito para que salga como modelo de esos con los que te puedes tomar fotos en las convenciones-Ellos meditaron un poco y negaron con la cabeza pero antes de irse Natsu tomo de la mano a mi padre deteniendo.

-Pero obviamente no dejare a Lucy sola puedo llevar a cinco personas conmigo y ellos tendrán los pases VIP para los salones de animación interactiva-Ellos asistieron y tome de la mano a Natsu para convencerlo de llevarlo a mis amigos… pero mi querida prima Wendy llego con una maleta antes de entrar a casa.

Sin más que decir ella dejo la maleta.

-Wendy ven pequeña dragoncita-Ella corrió directo a abrazar a Natsu [¡ **Que eso es una moda? o que** ] Tomo a mi prima y la bajo tras unos minutos abrazados.

-Apenas acabo de llegar de Meria y ya te veo ligando Hermano-Creo que si va Levy, Gajeel [ **Mi actual amante… eso suena mal pero el empezó… además solo fue una vez ¡JODER! MALDITO ¡CARGO DE CONSIENCIA!** ], Juvia mi otra mejor amiga y claro Wendy que es como su hermanita. Si no hay nadie más que me interese ir además de mis amigos con los que comparto los mismos gustos… ¡EL YAOI! Okey no pero por lo demás si.

-Adiós señores Heartpfilia-Se inclinó mi amada primita, los vimos irse en el auto de mi padre que dejaran en el mecánico de la familia, el dueño del taller es el padre de Gajeel y es famoso en Denish, después podremos ir a traerlo con Natsu para ir a la deseada Convención de Gore… [ **JODER YO QUIERO UN CUCHILLO COMO EL DE MIRAI NIKKY… ENSANGRENTADO** **(** Cara de placer **) ]**

 **-** Lucy quieres ir a ver como preparan los puestos en la convención-Sin verlo asentí, aun pensando en cómo alejar a Gajeel de mí. Al principio fue agradable pero… siento pena por Levy, ya sé que nadie es santo pero creo que me pase a ella le gustaba, llamarle amante por una noche de viernes y además yo borracha ¡NO! como olvidar cuando se quiso propasar en clase de Gimnasia.

-Sera mejor entrar a casa-Quisiera olvidar todo ese estúpido día, como si me hubiera llenado tanto… aun me siento igual de vacía como en mi primera vez.

Natsu me toco el hombro y un poco frustrado me dice nuevamente [ **Lucy quieres ir a ver como preparan los puestos en la convención** ] lo veo a esos ojos jade hipnotizantes y asiento pensativa por lo de Gajeel.

-Bueno vamos-Me tomo de la mano y un auto negro salió una chica rubia muy conocida en Denish por ser modelo y promotora, Jenny Re-Ligh, miembro de la agencia de modelos "Blue Pegasus" y la envidia de toda mujer en esta bella ciudad.

-Nashooo-Grito ella lanzándose a Natsu [ **¡Acaso está de moda!** ] .

-Vamos Nasho ya están preparando los asientos y regalos para los invitados VIP-Con un ademan me llama y yo tratando de tomar a Wendy me doy cuenta que no está… ni su maleta.

-Buenos vamos pero quiero adelante Natsu-Este asintió y el chofer abrió la puerta delantera y me coloque al frente al ver como Jenny se pegaba a Natsu… tuve una rara sensación en pecho.

-Cambio yo voy atrás con mi niñero-Jenny me mataba con la mirada y aun así la eche y balbuceando maldiciones se encontraba adelante, cuando podía me lanzaba mirada de odio y yo la retaba, al llegar veo…

A Gajeel y Gray… [ **¡JODER!** ]


	4. Coincidencia ¡Que!

**POV LUCY**

-Chicos llegaron también… pero ya conseguí mi modelo así que pueden irse-Ambos voltearon decepcionados y Gray al notarme me toma de la mano, me lleva al auto en el que venimos y suelta mi mano nerviosamente, al verme traga duro y respira con dificultad. .Todo mi alrededor cambio a solo enfocada su vista en él lo demás… blanco. Aprieta con fuerza mi mano lastimándome hasta quejarme [ **Auch** ] él se da cuenta de lo que hace, me mira firmemente apretando su labio, puedo oler rastros de alcohol en su aliento, me susurra [ **Lo lamento** ].

-Fueron agradables estos meses contigo-Me abrasa y ese espantoso olor invade mis fosas nasales, trato de evitar el olor… pero es muy alicaído, todo desaparece a mi alrededor a excepción de una cabellera rosa cuya mirada jade _Me roba la atención de esta ruptura._ Nuevamente me susurra [ **Lo lamento** ] pero solo escucho y todo se rompe cuando al solo escuchar esas palabras de sus labios [ **No te amo** …].

Fue como perder al amor de verano, querer pasar el amor de tu vida en un verano… si tan solo la despedida fuera eterna… pero así se siente ya no volver a ver a la persona que creíste algún día enamorarte.

Nada más.

El dolor no es nada como cuando Natsu me rechazo en comparación esto es _Nulo,_ pero igual duele, para mi también fueron agradables estos cuatro meses pero no pude seguir… aguantando sus engaños.

Mi cuerpo es jalado hacia atrás y siento que me toman por los hombros.

Un latido me exalta… dos latidos me tensan… tres latidos me relaja… cuatro latidos y aspiro un aroma a chocolate… cinco latidos me hacen voltear… seis latidos y unos ojos jade me roban los suspiros… siete latidos y un abrazo desembocan incontables latidos.

-Fullboster déjala-Natsu al soltarme y colocarse enfrente de mi dejan todo lo anterior. Al contrario de lo anterior ahora siento terror, al ver como Natsu lo toma de los hombros, un cambio de un segundo me aterroriza al ver como Gray suelta el agarre de Natsu y lo golpea fuertemente[ **Incluso el rebota en el piso** ] en la nariz salpicando de sangre el suelo.

-Tan solo no me vez una tarde y ya vas con otro… zo-Antes de concluir la palabra Natsu lo toma del cuello y todo regresa a la normalidad. El ambiente regresa, todo vuelve a tener color…

Natsu me toma fuertemente de la muñeca y me abraza al susurrar a mi oído [ **Te encuentras bien** ] aunque le quiera contestar [ **Claro Dragoncito** ]. Lo que realmente quiero es que me tome en brazos pero…

Al contrario ahora se ve todo negro… ni siquiera el sol tiene color o ya no está…

Un sonido de ambulancia suena fuertemente… se escucha cada vez más lejos… Hasta no escuchar nada…

Mis articulaciones pierden fuerza… ni siquiera me puedo mantener en pie…. Aun así siento el dolor al chocar con el piso….

POV LEVY

Desde hace dos días le detectaron hipoxia a Lucy. La razón por nuestro último viaje escolar hace una semana a la Montaña "Estelar" [ **Las vistas de la vía láctea; decían ¡NO SE MIRABA NI MIERDA! PUTAS NUBES** ] Lucy porque a veces puedes ser tan terca al menos yo me cubrí al escalar la montaña, no como tú en tu teoría [ **El aire común me da frio… entonces el aire de montaña me dará más frio y no podré ir a la lancha… y eso es bueno]** Joder Lu-chan casi eran 60 grados de inclinación.

Natsu te ha acompañado cada tarde, incluso en ocasiones come en el hospital [ **Aun con su mala comida** ], espero que despiertes.

Cuando fue tu accidente Gajeel me dijo sobrio, triste y completa verdad [ **Me acosté con Lucy… Lo lamento Levy** ] al principio me sorprendi pero como tú sabes he estado enamorado del desde hace mucho, aunque estoy feliz de que me lo haya dicho, me enoje con él.

Si él sabe que me gustaba porque nunca dijo nada… incluso desde que te conocí lo supiste.

Hace ya doce años.

 _Como en cada momento desde que mis padres se habían vuelto millonarios, nos mudábamos cada mes y el mayor tiempo que estuve en un lugar fue de un año hasta que llege a Denish, fue un lugar hermoso y mi casa común de dos pisos, una planta donde estaba la concina y la sala, en la parte superior estaban las habitaciones y con un parque enfrente de mi casa._

 _Desde que mi hermano se fue a vivir con mi tía por problemas de identificación estudiantil fue obligado a acabar si ciclo básico y de bachillerato, viene a visitar en ocasiones, a lado vivía un chico de cabello rosa, que auto-proclame como hermano, que siempre me cuidaba en la escuela "Fairy Tail" [_ _ **Mi Fairy tail… ¡LO AMO!**_ _]_

 _A mis doce años me enamore de un chico de cabello negro [_ _ **De mirada de maleante como**_ _ **Ry**_ ** _ū_** ** _ji_** _] y más que un amor a primera vista, fue un susto/amor a primera vista. No niego que al principio me dio miedo, me tomo de la mano de improvisto y me dirigió al parque enfrente de mi casa, y me llevo al parque pero al ver cómo me incluía en su grupo, creo que fue la primera vez que me sonroje._

 _En este parque fue mi primer beso con Natsu[_ _ **Aunque el suyo no fuera conmigo… me sentí feliz**_ _] después de todo ese fue un beso de despedida. Durante un corto tiempo pensé que estaba enamorada de Nastu._

 _Lu-chan fue la más afectada al marcharse._

 _Fue muy impulsivo decirle lo que sentía… al no estar tan segura por el beso de Natsu._

 _Fue una tarde rara y nos alejamos hasta que a los quince Gajeel regreso a mi vida… Cuando empecé mi relación con Rogue._

Ahora creo que los sentimientos por Natsu están naciendo [ **Mi único problema es que tiene una novia Heredera, modelo y empresaria en ascenso con sus cosméticos** ] tal vez Lucy me ayude después de todo yo la ayude con Gray.

Escuche tocar la puerta y como era de esperarse apareció Natsu recién bañado, después te todo prácticamente vivía en el hospital, me sonrió y no puede evitar sonrojarme, sin camisa se veía sexy con el tatuaje de Fairy tail y con el de Tartaros en costado.

Al notar su humedad, se resbala con un termómetro, se golpea con un costado de la cama cayendo encima de Lu-chan… ¡CUANDO JUSTAMENTE CUANDO ELLA ABRE LOS OJOS!

¡PUTA! esto es demasiada coincidencia.


	5. ¡Gajeel!

POV Levy

Después de golpear a Natsu "sin querer" [ **Nótese el sarcasmo** ] tras quedarse más de un minuto viéndose sin decir palabra… Ella cayó nuevamente [ **Un poco sonrojada… ¡POR MI NATSU!** ] ¡Puta! Ahora le digo mi _Natsu_ [ **Que romántica que soy 3** ] ahora él está inconsciente porque…

Flash Back [ **1 minuto antes** ]

 _Al despertar Lucy, Natsu quien aún estaba encima de ella, por casualidad tenía un silla en mis manos y por la dirección del viento la lanzó_ [ **"Sola" Si claro** ] _hacia la sexy cabeza de Natsu_ [ **Nuevamente** **Que romántica que soy 3 nahhh tampoco es para tanto solo me gusta** ].

Fin del Flash Back

Ahora descansa de una manera tan sexy que solo Cris Hemsworth puede hacer [ **El Actor de Thor en The Dark World** ] bien ahora a ver el maravilloso Facebook.

Nada…

Nada…

Fotos de Natsu sin camisa descargas…

Nada

Un momento si tengo internet… ¡HAY WI-FI! Joder. Hay que darle gracias al director del Hospital, a la academia, al yaoi y sin dejar a Leonardo DiCaprio que gano un Oscar [ **Yo iba por ti** ] buena a publicar mi amorío con Natsu [ **Creo que me estoy adelantando mucho Nahh** ] entonces comencemos:

::" _Muchas veces escape del amor por miedo a perder pero esta vez no lo hare, al fin encontré alguien por quien estoy dispuesta a todo_ "

:: " _Lo primero que hago al despertar es pensar en el glorioso momento del día en que te volveré a ver_ "

:: " _Al parecer la etapa de soledad está por llegar a su fin, encontré a mi alma gemela, alguien a quien deseo amar con todo mi ser_ "

Bueno a esperar… Un like de… Gray Fullbuster( _El Pervertido_ ) el novio de Lucy. Ya dieron un Like, mi trabajo está hecho, en Instagram a seguir a Selena Gómez. Ya me aburrio… ¡PORQUE NO SE ME OCURRIO ANTES! ¡MINECRAFT![ **Nahh** ] me refiero a ¡CLASH OF CLANS! Puta ya termino la mejora de la Torre de Arqueras… ¡PUES A LUCHAR! Joder me exalto mucho [ **No es tanto comparado con Lucy y Erza con Junj** **ō** **Romantica** ].

Talvez hable en priva con Natsu… Lucy desde que llego recibe su afecto. Conmigo solo habla de su vida. Lucy tiene que ser la consentida, incluso cuando sabe nadar alejo a Natsu de mí. La única vez que me sonroje al ver a un chico sin camisa. Fue con Rogue al compartir mi primera vez con él. Fue tierno, agradable, comprensivo y cuidadoso.

No estoy segura de estar 100% estar enamorada de Natsu pero no quiero perder la oportunidad de decirle como me siento, como lo hice con Rufus a los diez y siete, pero no quiero estar con alguien con el que me ilusiono rápidamente, será mejor aclarar mis sentimientos o decirle a Natsu lo que en este momento siento.

Cuando empecé mi relación con Rogue a los quince años, estaba en Secundaria en tercer año, cuando los alumnos de nuevo ingreso de la Secundaria de Sabertooh llegaron aunque no los conocí a todos puedo recordar a Rufus, Sting, Minerva, Yukino y Rogue. En los primeros días Lucy se hizo amiga de ellos, ya que en ese entonces le gustaba Sting, al final todos terminaron emparejados tanto nosotros como los de Sabertooh recuerdo nuestra reunión, donde todos confirmaron su relación, los primeros en decir palabra fueron al unísono Lucy y Sting [ **Aunque se arrepiente de decir aquello** ].

Estamos enamorados…

Para Lucy no existe el estar enamorado, tan solo decir [ **Me gusta** ] es un milagro para ella, al final de la reunión Rufus y Minerva, Sting y Lucy, Yukino y Gray se fueron dejándonos solos.

Cuando iniciamos la conversación, todo fue tranquilo sin momentos incomodos, [ **Fue impulsivo besarlo… Pero no me arrepiento** ] de beso en beso, llegamos a casa y con total oscuridad, se deshizo de mi ropa, aun en beso y beso, yo le quite la suya… aún recuerdo su suave toque y sus terso cabello negro.

Puedo ser inmadura y exaltarme mucho…

Pero cuando amo a alguien…

Daria todo por el…

Cuando confirmamos nuestro romance, al día siguiente que los demás. Con Rogue pase un año y medio, hasta que por su propia palabra, me dejo. No pude hacer nada más que ir con Lucy, aunque ella no estaba mejor que yo. Todos los de Sabertooh al ser extranjeros debían regresar a su país por no cumplir las exigentes notas que le requería la beca. Al ser extranjeros y no tener un familiar o ser nacionalizado [ **Intente ayudar con el papeleo a Rogue pero… No se podía hacer nada** ] Todos se fueron…

En ese entonces tenía diez y siete, en mi segundo año de secundaria, no podía hacer nada pero al final de la tarde, un día tarde antes de irse, me tomo de las manos y amanecer descendía…

Quizás en la primera noche no fue por amor… pero en esos días, en cada hora, en cada minuto, cada segundo, cada caminata y cada beso acompañado de caricias me enamoraste poco a poco. Tomaste mi corazón y lo estrujaste cuando intestaste terminar nuestra relación [ **Pero lo impediste** ] alguna veces puedes ser adicta al Facebook, pero aún me haces caso, y cuando me publicaste: " _Al parecer la etapa de soledad está por llegar a su fin, encontré a mi alma gemela, alguien a quien deseo amar con todo mi ser"_ no pude hacer más que sonreír… Pero esto no puede seguir así

Ambos sabemos que lo nuestro no funcionara de lejos…

"Levy, Mi _etapa de felicidad está por llegar a su fin y si algún día el destino nos une nuevamente ¡SALTARE A TUS BRASOS Y GRITARTE TE AMO!_

Tras un beso ambos vimos el atardecer y me dejaste con dos lágrimas saliendo, las cuales iniciaron un mar de llanto que duro un año y medio.

Con Rufus fue otra historia…

Pero no deseo recordarla.

Regresando a la normalidad la sala blanca, la camilla de Lucy, Natsu aun descansando y el termómetro con el cual se calló Natsu aun en el suelo. Tratando de pensar en mis antiguas relaciones, La puerta de la sala se abrió. Dejando ver a la última persona que quiero ver ahora.

Gajeel Redfox

-Podemos hablar afuera Levy-


	6. Dr Strange ¡Hisui!

Ouch, siento que me dieron duro contra el muro, lento contra el pavimento… y suave contra la fuente [ **La rimas es lo mío** ]. Nunca faltan las rimas antes de despertar. Con una sensual manera de sobarme que solo Scarlett Johansson[ **Como no amarla** ]. Un sonido de una notificación pero ahora rememoremos porque estamos aquí… Nahh Más tarde lo recordare. Veamos cómo está todo aquí… [ **Modo Scoby-Do ¡ON!** ] Natsu sin camisa [ **Foto sacada "sin querer" del** ], nada a la izquierda, nada a la derecha, arriba [ **Un chile pegado… con un diente** ] y por ahora nada fuera de lo normal [ **Modo Scoby-Do ¡OF!** ].

Un momento… un momento… Tengo una notificación y eso significa [ **FIRST PARTY!** ] Ok no Pero hay Wi-Fi a quien tengo que agradecerle además de la academia, a mis padres y Leonardo Dicaprio[ **Yo iba por ti Amor** ]. También estoy a solas con Natsu… resistir" Impulso Geometry Dash". Gracias al milagroso 3% de batería [Aunque descargue un Nivel Automatico de] por ciento podre hablar con Natsu a solas… A menos de que Levy entre… 3…2…1. No apareció. Todo el universo me obliga hablar con Natsu.

Mooouuu

Ooohh pero que Kawaii, Natsu hizo como un gato, se mira incomodo en esta silla. No importa que le toque su sensual cabellera rosa no. Es muy suave para estar siempre en punta. No puedo creerlo Natsu tengo un Sexy tatuaje de Tartaros, solo lo he visto en las noticias, no creo que Natsu esté ligado con "Las Diez Puertas Demoniacas" será la onceaba puerta [ **Deja de pensar en eso y activa tu** **Modo Scoby-Do ¡ON!** ] la cartera de Natsu se resalta de su pantalón, tampoco es que le robe o algo… A menos de que tenga Yaoi ahí todo estará en su lugar cuando despierte.

Tiene una foto de el de pequeño, una de Wendy, un par con su familia, Happy y el en Halloween vestidos de dragones, condones de Winnie Poo [ **Hasta ahora todo lo normal que trae una persona en su cartera Modo Scoby-Do ¡OF!** ] se ve tan violable ahora.

Se ve tan tierno [ **Lo paso a mi lado… ohh se le está marcando la silla** ] me acerque a el y con mis brazos lo atraje hacia mi camilla.

Esta frunciendo el ceño, debe tener una pesadilla. Comenzó a murmurar… Escuchemos [ ** _…Lucy …Luce… Mi Princesa "Te Amo"_** ]. Me sonroje y me acerque a su boca, estaba abierta y con olor a menta chocolatada, labios tan perfectos. Unos labios suaves, entre abiertos, barba rasurada, marca de piercing en su labio bajo y unos ojos Jade hipnotizantés… Un momento [ **Esta despierto… ¡ESTA DESPIERO Y YO COMIENDOMELO CON LOS OJOS! Incluso estoy algo excitada** ] el me tomo el rostro y lo acerco al suyo, poco a poco él iba cerrando los ojos, la menta chocolatada chocaba con mis fosas nasales. Soltó mi rostro y tomo mis caderas con potencia, colocándome encima de él, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y a unos milímetros de chocar nuestros labios…

 **Flash Back**

-Sting aun no estoy lista-El mencionado se acercó a mis labios y los lamio [ **Odio eso** ] y sin robar tiempo me quito la ropa, me despojo rápida y desesperadamente [ **Casi con malicia** ] y allí llegaron…

Los peores cuarenta y cinco minutos de mi vida.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 **-** Princesa-Desvió mi rostro y me atrapo en su pecho rígido, pero a la vez confortante, tomo entre sus suaves manos [ **Con una hermosa sonrisa al hacer todo…** ** _Que Mirada_** ]. Senti el deseo de acercarme a sus labios [ **Sus caricias son más reconfortantes que mi primera vez** ] Claro después de todo no es Sting el que me toma posesivamente… Es Natsu mi primer amor.

POV Levy

En el parque recreativo del Hospital

Sin decir palabra Gajeel, me atrajo hacia él, me acaricio la espalda con suavidad. Como si fuera un instinto coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me vio con esos hondos ojos oscuros [ **Como si fuera instinto para el… Me tomo de la cintura** ].

Lento me elevo cerca de su rostro… Reaccione

-Gajeel crees que nuestra amistad no se arruinara por esto-Me vio sin decir palabra [ **Aunque yo esperaba a que al menos moviera los labios** ]-Sabes que me gusta desde que te conocí-Aun sin decir nada, me suelta de repente, y baja su rostro.

-No te dejare tocarme de nuevo ahora que supere a Rogue y a Rufus, quiero ser alguien nueva, no se más valiente… ¡PORQUE MIERDA TODOS SE FIJAN EN LUCY! Yo siempre soy la mejor amiga de la que todos se fijan-Lo tome de la camisa y dejándome toda mi fuerza, cayendo sobre él.

-Acaso no puede ser la chica que solo ha tenido un novio… No será… Natsu regreso y creo tener una oportunidad… ¡YO NO QUIERO ARRUIRAR EL POCO PORCENTAJE QUE TENGO CON NATSU! Está bien fuimos amigos pero tú sabes desde hace tiempo que yo…-El callo en el césped con su rostro oculto.

-Tu eres el que quería hablar afuera ¿Por qué no dices nada ahora?-Con una pequeña lagrima. Me levante y al voltear… lo veo a él.

Aun oculto con su cabello y sin mover ni siquiera un musculo grita.

 **¡IDIOTA!**

FIN POV Levy

POV Lucy

En el interior de la habitación de Lucy.

Como un arte de Magia [ **Como si el no deseara poseer mis labios en este momento** ] me rechaza, girando su rostro y me coloca en mi posición original. Sin más que decir sale de la habitación diciendo…

 _Esto realmente no puede pasar otra vez…_

 **Flash back**

En mi cumpleaños 7

-Dragoncito vamos-El renegado Natsu [ **En esa época aun lo trataba de Dragoncito** ]

-No Princesa es muy peligroso-Dijo antes de correr [ **Aun nos estábamos conociendo y nos llamábamos de esa manera… A veces Extraño eso** ]

-No… ¡NO! Y ¡NO!-Grite hasta mi habitación [ **Aunque me gustaba más que me dijera Luce** ]

Esa mañana no volvimos a hablarnos.

Hasta esa tarde….

TOC TOC TOC. Nadie reaccionaba ante los insistentes toques a la puerta. Con lentitud y sin ánimo alguno. Aun con poco tiempo de conocerlo, ha conseguido que le quiera mucho en poco tiempo, [ **Realmente extrañaba su presencia en la fiesta** ] después de todo. Me pasaba a traer todos los días, junto con su padre a la escuela. Entraba a mi habitación sin avisar, tomaba mis cosas y me las devolvía rotas [ **En una ocasión que tomo mi vestido rosa lo moleste y así nació su apodo menos agradable, al menos para él ¡PRINCESO!** ] a pesar de que molestaba a tal punto de hacerme llorar. Él siempre lo resolvía al final del día y esa fecha, el día de mi cumpleaños número siete, llego el apodo que marco una fase para el…

 **[Dragoncito]**

Llego con un disfraz de dragón junto con su gato Happy vestido de campesino. No cabe decir que fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 **-** Extraño esos momentos Natsu-Caí dormida nuevamente recordando nuestras grandes hazañas…

Las hazañas con mi _Dragoncito…_


	7. Maldito Drama

POV Lucy

Es incomodo tener esta holgada ropa de hospital.

Tras un largo rato después de que largo se fue, un doctor [ **Strange ¿creo que se llamaba o es el de Marvel?** ] y me menciono que me quedaría un poco más y que al día siguiente me darían de alta.

Tras una explicación sobre cuidar mi salud [ **Que comiera frutas, verduras y bla bla bla** ] al terminar la charla, un enfermera de cabello verde, me trajo una hermosa televisión y por petición mía [ **Trajeron las sensuales películas del Capitán América** ] al ver la portada de "Winter Soldier" tuve un mini-orgasmo.

¡AGENTE CARTHER PORQUE! Al gritar una enfermera con una minifalda y con un escote donde casi enseña el pezón [ **Como en los que ves en las pelis porno** ] al verme en la sala, una cara de desilusión se formó en su rostro.

-El chico peli rosa no estaba en este cuarto-Ante mi mirada de Furia la perra, me desafío con la mirada, sentí como si mi mano fuera en llamas [ **Anti-Perras Modo ON** ] al preparar mi súper ataque [ **Lanzamiento de Control de televisor: Estilo Bumerang** ] la perra salió volando por la ventana, que para su suerte estaba abierta [ **Anti-Perras Modo OF** ], las chicas me vieron con temor [ **A excepción de Erza. Porque Erza es Erza ¡REALLY!** ]

Veo a Erza, Levy y Juvia con una rebanada de chocolate, por dentro y por fuera, acompañado de una fresa. Sentí "humedad en mis piernas" al notar mi saliva.

-Lucy me encontré con Erza y Juvia en el elevador-Menciono con su rostro agachado y con voz levemente ronca, sin mencionar sus mejillas rosadas, solo vi a Levy así después de que Rogue se fuera.

-Ya estas mejor Lucy-Me dijo Erza mirándome sonriente-Pues viendo cómo se puso en modo Anti-Perras creo que si-Tras mencionarlo las chicas tomaron varias sillas de oficina y…

-Lo lamento Cariño, Ama y Señora-Menciono sumiso el novio de Erza, Jellal Fernandez es un peli azul sumiso, cargando otro pastel de fresas y dos rebanadas de pastel de Limón.

-Y bien como esta todo con el niñero-Me quede en shock al saber que solo Levy, Gajeel y al parecer Wendy sabían quién era mi sexy niñero.

-Es agradable-Erza y Juvia me veían con picardía.

-Tenemos una foto de como preparan la conversión-Ambas sacaron sus teléfonos y me mostraron fotos de Natsu, Jellal y de Gray… ¡FOTOS DE NATSU! Sin camisa y con un tatuaje en su espalda de un Pegaso [ **Que más me esconderá mi querido y sexy niñero** ]

-Un Sexy chico peli rosa me mando y me dio cierta cantidad de dinero para comprarte algo- Un momento [ **Natsu las mando a ver cómo me encontraba** ].

-Unos Ciento Veinte dólares-Y solo me compraron un mísero pastel [ **Esas bastardas ¡Si tienen dinero yo quiero una Hamburguesa con queso**!]

-Ya conozco esa cara-Ambas rieron con malicia y Jellal quien se había mantenido a raya de la conversación saco…

-Papas fritas y la serie de Big Time Rush-"Las Mejores Amigas" [ **Mierda** ] yo quiero un hamburguesa y quien ve Big Time Rush.

-Entonces Natsu pregunto por mí-Ellas asintieron, agradecí internamente en que no mencionaran nada de él, pero me tomo por sorpresa que Natsu les diera dinero para que me comprasen algo, pero lo que no me sorprendió es que se gastaran la mayoría de dinero en mierda.

-Así también te trajimos tu tabled y no queremos perder a nuestra maestra con cuatro mil copas en Clash of Clans-Sonreí con superioridad, ellas por alguna razón temblaron con nerviosismo, sentí que tocaron mi hombro.

-Que pasa-Su nerviosismo cambio a picardía y me tomaron en hombros.

-Mmm…-Tras escuchar el "Mmm". Al unísono nosotras vimos a Gray, Gajeel y Natsu. El cual se notaba un tatuaje de Oración Seis [ **Una banda criminal aliada a Balam "La mafia más Poderosa del continente** "]

Porque Natsu tiene los Tatuajes de Tártaros, un Pegaso, Fairy Tail Obvio y Oración Seis. No hay coincidencia con "La onceava Puerta de Tártaros" o el ataque terrorista dirigido a Meria [ **Lucy deja de especular solo por unos tatuajes** ].

-Lucy lo lamento-Dijo al estar en la puerta, con una mirada fría de Natsu sobre el [ **La cual nunca había visto** ]. Aunque si me gusto Gray, me duele pensar el estar con él y siendo Natsu mi niñero me complica la cosas.

-Está bien solo…-Sin decir palabra alguna Natsu llega a mi asiento, se agacha y me susurra [ **Podemos hablar afuera** ]. Aun sin que le responda el me carga al estilo princesa, al tocar mi trasero sentí un hormigueo, cierro los ojos esperando a que las miradas pervertidas de las chicas desaparecieran. Tras salir toma mis manos y me apega a la pared…

-Nunca volverás a estar con el-Sentí sus manos acariciar las mías y una calidez.

Ese ambiente que crea el, solo con apreciarme con esos ojos jade, la calidez de la declaración a mi primer amor La declaración no correspondida… a mi Dragoncito. Solté sus manos y tome su rostro, el aspiro en mi cuello y susurro [ **Vainilla** ], enrollo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y por fin. Nos dimos un beso como hace doce años no sentía…

Simple, puro y perfecto.

Era indescriptible estar con tu primer amor, cuando la persona que creíste amar por cuatro meses te deja de la peor forma. Me levanta con sus suaves brazos, aun sin dejar de besarme, siento como pasos se escuchan…

Pero no puedo evitarlo porque este ambiente, este beso, estas caricias y este suave cabello hacen este momento _Perfecto_. Dejamos nuestros cuerpos recuperarse [ **Él está bañado y no me he bañado o cepillado desde las 7:00 de la mañana** ].

Aun en sus brazos el me besa nuevamente, rompe el beso y nuevamente me susurra [ **Si me sigue susurrando voy a tener otro mini-orgasmo ya me imagino estar sin ropa a su lado… me derretiría ante el** ]. Me aprieta contra él y concebí toque de su miembro endureciéndose.

 _Vamos a otro lado…_ dice el antes de llegar a una de los cuartos no ocupados del pasillo.

Continúa con el beso pero [ **Su dragón de fuego evita que diga palabra alguna** ].Se coloca atrás de mí en la camilla de la habitación. Encima de mi ropa el empieza a acariciar mi intimidad, acariciando suavemente, con el leve frote de sus tres dedos sobre mi ropa me derrite [ **Literalmente** ].

-Lucy sabes que desde que me colocaste en tu cama me tienes así-Afirmando su oración roza su miembro en mi columna, recuesto mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-He estado cuidándote cinco horas desde tu accidente y no quiero sobrepasarme pero…-Como un instinto restriego levemente mi trasero sobre su miembro, el tiembla [ **Me gusta esa reacción** ].

Dejándome a punto del orgasmo.

-Dejaremos esto por hoy Princesa-Lo último lo dijo antes de morder mi clavícula.

-Pero…-Él se recostó y levemente me atrae a su pecho, sin pensar en pasar al siguiente nivel, simplemente me recuesto con él.

-Si así me cuidas en el hospital… No quiero pensar como me cuidaras en casa-El me besa y vuelvo a dormir.

POV GENERAL

En la puerta de la habitación unas lágrimas se deslizan. Al otro lado de la ventana.

-Ahora estamos iguales ¿No Natsu?-Dijo Hisui Fiore. Tirando una caja en forma de corazón donde ponía…

 ** _"_** ** _Lo siento Dragoncito… TE AMO"_**

CAPITULO 8

A la mañana siguiente

POV NATSU

No es que desaproveche las oportunidades de mi vida, aunque algunas veces he formado mi propia suerte, simplemente respeto el régimen que formamos al principio de la relación. Inevitablemente me siento mal por lo que he hecho con Lucy pero…

Esas caricias, ese leve movimiento de su trasero al final, si no lo hubiera evitado tendría más problemas con Hisui.

TOC TOC

Apenas son la seis treinta de la mañana.

TOC TOC

Me levante con desgano hacia la puerta, a paso lento cabe destacar, al llegar hacia la puerta. Mi mejor amiga Jenny me mataba con la mirada.

-Lo hiciste verdad Natsu ¿Solo cometió un error?-Todos cometemos errores pero algunas cosas no se pueden perdonar de la noche a la mañana.

-Natsu me escuchas ¿Porque te aprovechas de la pobre chica?-Me empujo con una fuerza descomunal y la vio a ella. A Lucy. Tendida en la cama, tras verla me lanzo una mirada de repulsión, le tome la mano y salimos rápidamente del hospital.

Caminamos pocos minutos. Al estar cerca del Parque infantil la obligue a sentarse en un tronco de árbol.

Yo me senté en un tronco a su derecha recostando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Al menos sabes con quien me engaño-Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Fue su mejor amigo-Jenny constipada se levanta…

Pero no dejare que mi mejor amiga se quede con esa idea.

-Fue su primer amor-Suspiro y me levanto rápidamente hacia una heladería al frente del parque.

Inevitablemente pensé en Vainilla, Chocolate, Fresas, Menta y… No hay más.

¡AMO EL CHOCOLATE!

Pedidos unos conos de Chocolate [ **Ambos amamos el chocolate… Eso y más la hacen mi mejor amiga** ]

-Sabes aunque relación sea abierta no signifique que permita todo. Dejarías que la persona que te apoyo en tu peor momento y que fue tu primera vez ¿Tratara de recuperar los trozos de su antigua relación? Al menos piensas en mis sentimientos-Comenzó a titubear solo escuche salir un [ **Pero…** ] de su boca.

-Ella entendió su error-Menciono ella titubeando. Su nerviosismo la obligo a sacar otro [ **Pero…** ].

-Realmente ella dijo esa palabra "Error"-Ella negó con molestia.

-Sabes lo que más hirió de esta de esto…-En esta charla si se podría llamar así ella ha negado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Le tome de la mano y la deje en el aire, con la mano desocupada saque de mi bolsa trasera el objeto de mi angustia. Al mostrarle…

Una caja de terciopelo rojo con letras color plata donde ponía " **N &H".**

 **-** Iba a dar un gran paso esa noche en la cena… Hasta que Dan me confeso lo sucedido la noche anterior-Me levante al no escuchar nada de ella.

-Realmente crees que lo que hiciste justifica lo que ella hizo-Ahora yo fui el que nege.

-La tenías que cuidar, lo hiciste con ese novio ebrio, pero ¿Por qué con ella? Porque ya sabes y pensé que si no estabas con Hisui… Tu y yo nuevamente… Ya sabes-Ambos empezamos a reír en bajo y junte mi frente con ella. Ojos azules oscuros casi llegando a un completo negro, eso es lo que me hizo enamorarme de ella.

-Ella fue mi mejor amiga Jenny… Mi primer beso… Mi primer amor-Ella se sonrojo y volteando su rostro coloco sus delicados brazos en cuello.

-Tu nunca cambias Jenn-Nuestros labios a escasos centímetros [ **Una imagen de Lucy llego a mi mente** ].

La diferencia es que con Lucy, más que pasión, fue un beso… No solo un beso…No un beso guía para un acto sexual. Si no uno… un beso Largo y sin sentirme obligado a seguir [ **Ame a Jenny con todo mi espíritu** ] pero ahora con Lucy [ **No sé qué me pasa a su lado** ]. Le daría mi cuerpo y alma.

Verla en un cuarto de Hospital me daña internamente más de lo que pensé.

-Lo lamento Jenny… Ve con Hibiki-Ella angustiada soltó una lágrima.

-Dejaría todo por ti. No pensé que aun tuviera sentimientos por ti-Entre mis brazos bese su frente.

-Cometí un error en el pasado pero…-Subí mi mano derecha y acaricie su cabello.

Un largo momento paso con ese abrazo, la mayor parte del tiempo acaricie su cabello. Coloco su cabeza entre mi pecho [ **Me recuerda el final de la noche anterior que Lucy** ]. Su cabello rubio y esos ojos color chocolate [ **Aunque… No es Lucy** ]. Creí que esperar diez años era algo que solo Ichijo haría [ **Amo Nisekoi 3** ]. Es raro que al estar con ella [ **Con Lucy "Mi Princesa"** ] después de diez años, prácticamente intercambiaríamos palabra. Una película con ella, una hora de piscina, la tarde donde ella se desmayó y esa noche juntos. Todo lo que ha pasado me ha hecho…

Tenerla en mi mente todo el día.

Desde que estuve por primera vez con Hisui, no deje ese día de pensar en ella, pero con Lucy es diferente. Con Hisui fue mi primera vez, aunque no fuera la de ella, me sentí emocionado por sus caricias, sus besos y esos seductores ojos verdes. Solo masturbe a Lucy, aun así me sentí tremendamente excitado por sus leves suspiros.

Sin darme cuenta estaba solo en el parque…

Nuevamente regrese a la heladería y compre un Helado de Chocolate [ **Ya les dije que amo el Chocolate** ]

Sentí como unas manos me rodearon y me acariciando el pecho, una humedad lentamente se apoderaba de mi espalda, voltee lentamente…

-Hisui y Lucy…-Lucy lloraba abrazada a mi espalda. Ambas con lágrimas, Lucy aun con su ropa de hospital, Hisui viéndome tristemente.

Hice caso omiso a mi helado dejándolo caer.


	8. ¿El final?

Indolente dejo caer el helado.

Ambas en ese hermoso parque. Al acercarme a Hisui, Lucy me abraza más fuerte, con un leve movimiento el suelto. Hisui a pocos metros cae al suelo de rodillas, trato de ayudarla pero ella lo rechaza.

-Los amigos de la infancia son los que definen tu vida, las aventuras con ellos, las bromas con ellos, los regaños grupales con ellos y para ambos fue el primer amor. No confundas tus sentimientos actuales como un impulso a lo que puede ser un nuevo amor… alguien como Lucy-Alude Hisui en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada.

-Los amigos de la infancia definen tu vida pero siempre el camino que elijas puede determinar tu vida desde ese punto-Menciona Lucy atrás de mí.

-Natsu realmente no puedes definir el amor de tu vida solo por una amistad de pocos años que confundiste con un amor a un amor que encontraste en tu camino y cambio todo a tu alrededor… alguien que cambio todo tu mundo como Hisui-Menciona Lucy, levantando levemente su rostro, al escuchar sus pasos acercándose lentamente y caer en el suelo de rodillas.

Dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida… acaban de Preguntarme ¿A quién elijo? O ¿A quién amo?

Hisui se levanta apoyándose en su delicado brazo, un instinto me domina y termino ayudándola, ella me toma de los hombros.

-Natsu sé que puedes estar al lado de la persona que amas en este momento pero te pido otra oportunidad y te confieso… que te engañe más de una vez con Dan-Tomo su rostro y lo acaricio [ **Como lo hacíamos tras hacer el amor** ].

-Lo lamento pero no estoy preparado para esto… Desde que regrese a Denish ya no te siento ni te veo de la misma forma-La solté y me diriji hacia Lucy.

-Luce…-Susurre y ella se estremeció.

-Algo más Hisui me pudiste decir en persona lo del engaño en lugar de encomendar a Jenny-Tras decir escuche sus pasos y recordé la caja de terciopelo en mi bolcillo [ **Después de todo era para** **ella** ]

-Tengo algo que te pertenece Hisui-Sin mirar atrás lanzo la bella caja.

-Esto aunque no estemos juntos te pertenece-Sin más que hablar con Hisui. Abrazo a Lucy y su cuerpo se acomoda en mi pecho.

-Anteriormente mencionas algo de " _Si así me cuidas aquí me imagino como me cuidaras en casa"_ cierto o algo similar ¿no?-Ella levemente sonrojada asiente.

-Puedo tener tomar tu mano pequeña y sexy Lucy tu igualmente sexy niñero te llevara al hospital porque no saldremos al cine con ropa de hospital-Ella tartamudeo y cargándola al estilo princesa susurra sonrojada [ **¿Qué película veremos?** ]

-Natsu solo ¿Puedo preguntar una cosa más?-Asentí levemente nervioso. Sentí que iba ser al serio.

-Me agrada que me prefieras a mí pero no llevabas años con ella-La tome de la mano y la lleve al lugar donde estaba con Jenny.

Salude a lejos al vendedor y con un ademan le pedí dos helados.

-Sabes que aún tengo sentimientos por Hisui pero sé que ella está enamorada de Dan, al igual que yo de ti, pero el tiempo que pase con ella hizo que sea dependiente, no excesivamente, pero aunque compartíamos leves besos en público en nuestro departamento solo compartíamos intimidad. Realmente no sé porque lo hacíamos, talvez era para llenar el vacio del lugar. Aunque no te puedo mentir aun…-Lucy recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro y yo la acaricio con ternura [ **Miauuu** ] sale de ella.

-Me encanta cuando haces como gato-Ella se estira y acaricio su barbilla.

-Aún tengo sentimientos por Hisui pero…-Se levanta fuertemente y con claro nerviosismo da el primer paso.

-Quiero estar a tu lado. Después de todo tu lograste en pocos días lo que Hisui hizo en tres años-Ella con sus ojos cafés [ **Visiblemente sorprendidos** ].

-¿Quiero tener una oportunidad? No ¿Quiero que tu Luce me des una oportunidad? Sé que no puedo decirte sin mentirme a mí mismo y a ti _Te amo-_ Tome de sus manos y uní nuestras frentes y acercándome lentamente a su boca.

-Sé que no es nuestro ni primer, ni segundo beso pero quiero que sea diferente y Luce talvez suene muy romántico pero quiero que sea al atardecer después de que disfrutemos esta tarde-Ella sonroja ríe en bajo susurrando a mi oído [ **Que caballeroso Dragoncito** ]. Ese sonido tan suave de su voz al susurrarme…

Me dejo sumiso por unos segundos.

-Tan solo espera Dragoncito y un beso no es lo único que recibirás-Reí un poco y ella haciendo un puchero me hizo reír más. La tome entre brazos y comencé a dar vueltas.

-Perdón princesa pero he olvidado algo desde lo sucedido en el lugar de la convención-Ella elevo una ceja en señal de duda.

-Es Happy creo que se quedó en casa-Ella un poco triste me ve irritada.

-Dejaste a tu mascota en casa por un día y medio dime ¿Esta en su jaula?-Ella aun irritada espera mi respuesta y no le va a gustar… Lo deje libre en una casa llena de comida, algunos peces [ **Que para él la comida y los peces son lo mismo… lo mismo para todos los gatos supongo** ] y muebles en perfecto estado cuando regresemos a nuestra casa [ **Nuestra casa eso suena apropiado creo** ]

-Veras Princesa Happy es un poco activo cuando tiene comida, muebles y no tiene alguien quien lo bañe no sé si me entiendes-Ella pasa de irritación a confusión.

-¿A que te refieres Natsu?-Pregunta con temor a la respuesta.

-A él no le gusta bañarse, ni estar quieto más de un minuto, ni las peceras y le gusta restregarse en la basura-Ella abrió los ojos con exaltación.

-Vamos Princesa no esta tan mal-Ella ríe por pocos segundo y vuelve a enfadarse.

-Me dices Princesa para calmarme Dragneel-Un poco aturdido por su leve cambio.

-No me llamabas de esa manera desde que rompí tu jugué de Doraemon que decía "Nobita ahora que hiciste"-Ella ríe y es mi momento de verla confundido.

-Fue una linda pelea pero no menciones a mi amado Doraemon-Ahora recuerdo su adición a ese perturbador juguete suyo [ **Creo que es la razón por la que adopte a Happy o es porque me saco la porque me saco su dedo de en medio cuando tome al gato negro de alado que casualmente tenia orejas de oso** ]

BIP BIP

-Lucy contesta-Ella estaba en un conflicto interno murmurando [ **Amo a Doraemon y quiero a Natsu vamos Lucy piensa rápido… Ahora te está viendo raro** ]

-Lucy deja de pensar a quien quieres más y me lástima que aun pienses en querer a un gato azul a comparación claramente mayor hacia mí-Ella reacciona rápidamente tras mi comentario y se aleja un poco.

Veremos "Capitan America: Civil War" o "W2MW" vamos esto puede decidir tu relación con Lucy [ **Creo que exagere en eso ultimo** ].

Tras pensar escucho como Lucy llora y reaccionando instantáneamente la abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Que pasa Princesa?-Menciono tratando de ser humorista.

-Nastu necesito un abrazo-Ella se voltea y susurro [ **Por ti pasaría una noche en Gothan pequeña** ]

-Natsu mis padres se están divorciando…-


End file.
